Strange Companions
by Paige Darke
Summary: Sometimes, you meet the strangest people.... B/A. AU. Hopefully different.
1. Hitchhiker

Title - Strange Companions  
  
Author - Paige  
  
Rating - PG  
  
Disclaimer - As. If.  
  
Distribution - Just let me know.  
  
Feedback - Please! I'll love you forever!  
  
A/N - Hyped on NiteQuil & ibuprofen. Great stuff.  
  
The young blonde woman sighed and held out her hand as yet another car sped by. She was thinking of sleeping in the ditch when a car finally stopped and a young man with bleached blonde hair leaned half of his body out the passenger side window. "Need a ride, Blondie?" he hollered.  
  
If she wasn't so tired and in desperate need of a ride, she would've been offended. Instead, she nodded, and the guy gestured towards the back door on his side. She climbed in, glancing at the cute guy sleeping peacefully behind the driver, who was small and female. "Thank for the ride," she said as the car pulled back out on to the highway.  
  
"No problem," the driver said softly. "I'm Lillia."  
  
"Anne," she answered, and saw by the driver's small smile that she didn't believe her.  
  
Lillia gestured to the blonde man. "This is Spike, that's Liam back there."  
  
Anne smiled at the passenger, Spike, and glanced at the sleeping guy.  
  
"We're gonna stop at a gas station soon and make Liam drive," Lillia told her confidentially.  
  
'Anne' smiled a small, nervous smile and looked at the three of them, the small driver, the bleach blonde punk-wannabe passenger, the sleeping cute guy in the back seat.  
  
"So where are you headed?" Spike asked.  
  
Anne shrugged and smiled. "I haven't the faintest."  
  
Lillia took her hands off the wheel to stretch. "Well, we don't really know either. You got money to chip in for gas and munchies?"  
  
The petite blonde girl nodded. Lillia grinned. "Spiffy. Just so you know, you've fallen in with a bunch of bizarro people."  
  
Spike laughed. "Bizarro?"  
  
She glared. "Fuck you, Spike." She turned her eyes back to the road. "Anyway, Anne, for one thing, we sing. Loud. Me and Spike."  
  
"What about Liam?" Anne asked.  
  
"Liam doesn't sing," came a groggy voice from the corner. Liam was stirring, rubbing his eyes with the back of one hand.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"'Cause he sounds like a frog with a head cold," he answered blinking his brown eyes and digging a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of the duster he had been using as a blanket. He put one in his mouth and lit it.  
  
Spike held his hand back. "Can I have one, mate?"  
  
"No. Get your own fucking pack."  
  
Lillia grinned and held her hand back. Liam slapped it. They both grinned at Spike, then Liam turned to 'Anne' and held out his hand. "Liam."  
  
Anne took it, shook it. "Anne."  
  
He leaned back into the seat. "Pleased to meet you," he said, taking a drag on the cigarette.  
  
She smiled at him and stared out the window. Spike flipped on the radio and suddenly started to sing along.  
  
~*~* I'm Henry the Eighth I am, Henry the Eighth I am I am I got married to the widow next door She's been married seven times before And every one was a Henry She wouldn't have a Willie or a Sam I'm her eighth old man I'm Henry, Henry the Eighth I am Second verse, same as the first!*~*~  
  
Lillia laughed and joined in, singing loud but well, unlike Spike, who was just going for loud. Liam winced and looked over at his blonde seatmate. "Do you think this is what it's like in hell?"  
  
Anne laughed brightly. "Do you think?"  
  
*  
  
They found a gas station about a half hour later. Anne had laughed her way through listening to "Henry the Eighth" and "The Night Santa Went Crazy" while making comments with Liam in the back seat.  
  
Liam got out, yawned, and stretched. Lillia leaned up against the pump as the nozzle fed gas into the tank. Spike got out of the front and climbed in to the back. Anne took a moment to examine her companions. Lillia was small and slender, with black short black hair and large blue eyes. Her shirt was black with white trimming. It had the "Superstition 13" on it, like a baseball jersey, except it laced up the sleeves, leaving long flared cuffs. She wore blue jeans, and spiked bracelets and bangles. Liam looked a little bit like her, except with brown hair and eyes the color of dark chocolate, sweet and sinful. He wore a wife beater over tan, muscled shoulders, and wore his hair messy and too long, brushed casually back off his face. Spike was wearing a long leather duster, and had bleached hair, blue eyes, and killer cheekbones. Anne smiled to herself and pulled her worn brown leather jacket tighter around her.  
  
Liam rubbed the back of his neck and fished his long black duster out of the backseat of the car. As he was pulling it on, he looked at Anne. "Do you mind riding shotgun? I'm gonna drive, and Spike and Lil wanna sleep."  
  
Anne nodded. "Sure," she answered, smiling.  
  
Lillia wandered in to pay for the gas and emerged with food. Liam made a face at her. "See what happens when you give her cash?" he asked Anne. The blonde girl simply smiled.  
  
Lillia tossed Liam a carton of cigarettes. "Shut up and drive," she told him, and climbed in to the back. "Hope you like junk food, Anne." She stretched out, laying against Spike. "Have lotsa junk food. Little mini donuts, and chips, and chocolate. And soda."  
  
Spike reached around her and grabbed a bottle of Dr. Pepper out of the bag, opening it and taking a long drink.  
  
Lillia passed Liam a bottle of Pepsi and a bag of chips, and held up to bottles of soda for Anne's inspection. Anne took a bottle of Pepsi and a little Debbie snack and leaned back in her seat as Liam drove. They had the radio on, and listened to Lillia sing for awhile. She had a beautiful voice.  
  
~*~* If I live to be a hundred  
  
And never see the seven wonders  
  
That'll be alright  
  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
  
If I never win a Grammy  
  
I'm gonna be just fine  
  
Cause I know exactly who I am  
  
I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
  
The spitting image of my father  
  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
  
But I've got friends that love me  
  
And they know just where I stand  
  
It's all a part of me  
  
And that's who I am  
  
So when I make a big mistake  
  
And when I fall flat on my face  
  
I know I'll be alright  
  
Should my tender heart be broken  
  
I will cry those teardrops knowing  
  
I will be just fine  
  
Cause nothing changes who I am  
  
I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
  
The spitting image of my father  
  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
  
But I've got friends that love me  
  
And they know just where I stand  
  
It's all a part of me  
  
And that's who I am  
  
I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
  
I'm a loser; I'm a winner  
  
I am steady and unstable  
  
I'm young, but I am able  
  
I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
  
The spitting image of my father  
  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
  
But I've got friends that love me  
  
And they know where I stand  
  
It's all a part of me  
  
And that's who I am  
  
I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
  
The spitting image of my father  
  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
  
But I've got friends that love me  
  
And they know where I stand  
  
It's all a part of me  
  
And that's who I am  
  
That's who I am*~*~  
  
Lillia had finished her song, and the tape was on dead air. Spike was breathing deeply, obviously asleep, which seemed to be part of the reason she'd been singing. By the time the dead air on the tape was done, she was asleep too.  
  
Anne looked back over her shoulder, noticing the two cuddling together under a blanket, and shivered in the wet cold. Liam reached over and grasped her hand suddenly. "You're cold," he said gently.  
  
Anne nodded, and tucked some of her still wet blonde hair behind her ears. "A little," she admitted.  
  
Liam frowned, looking around the car, then pointed at the floor near her feet. "There's a blanket down there, babe."  
  
Anne reached down and pulled the blanket up over her. "Babe?" she asked.  
  
Liam shrugged and put his hand on the wheel. "Sorry, toots." He saw her icy look and grinned. "Sorry, couldn't resist."  
  
Anne rolled her eyes and settled back into her seat. She was almost asleep when Liam startled her back into wakefulness.  
  
"What's your real name?"  
  
She didn't even hesitate. "Buffy." It was followed by a much quieter word: "Fuck."  
  
Liam continued to stare straight ahead, keeping his eyes on the road. "Buffy? Fits you."  
  
Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes. "I suppose."  
  
"What're you runnin' away from, Buffy?" Liam asked quietly.  
  
The blonde sighed. "Life in general."  
  
There was no more talk for awhile.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Buffy

Title - Strange Companions  
  
Author - Paige  
  
Rating - PG  
  
Disclaimer - As. If.  
  
Distribution - Just let me know.  
  
Feedback - Please! I'll love you forever!  
  
A/N - Hyped on NiteQuil & ibuprofen. Great stuff.  
  
It was two hours later. Buffy was amazed by how soundly she had slept. Liam was still driving, tapping a rhythm on the steering wheel along with the Godsmack song on the radio.  
  
Buffy yawned and stretched. Liam looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "Evenin'."  
  
She smiled sleepily. "Hi." She stared at the window for a moment, then glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping pair in the backseat. "They still out?"  
  
Liam glanced into the rearview mirror. "Lillia woke up about an hour ago, but Spike hasn't twitched and won't for a couple more hours."  
  
She shifted under her blanket. "How long was I out?"  
  
Liam shrugged. "About five hours."  
  
Buffy smiled a bit nervously. Usually she didn't sleep that long around strangers or...anyone, in general.  
  
She sighed, and about five more minutes passed. Liam's calm silence was stretching her nerves, and she fidgeted. "So, Liam...What're you runnin' from?"  
  
He chuckled. "Life in general."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "You can't say that! I said that."  
  
He shrugged. "True, though." He glanced in the rear view mirror, his gaze softening as he looked at his slumbering sister. "So, Buffy, tell me about yourself."  
  
The petite blonde shrugged her shoulders. "What do you want to know?"  
  
Liam glanced at her, dark eyes calm. "Whatever you want to tell me."  
  
Buffy glanced out the window and shifted in her seat. "If I tell you, will you tell me?"  
  
He stared at her for a long moment before turning his eyes back to the road. "Yeah."  
  
She sighed and wrapped herself tighter in her blankets. "You're gonna think I'm insane."  
  
Liam let out a harsh bark of laughter that made the blonde jump. "Not fuckin' likely, doll." He ran a hand through his hair, then reached for his cigarettes. "Like Lil said, we're bizarro people."  
  
Buffy watched him silently for a moment, as he lit the cigarette and tossed the pack back on to the dash. He was very handsome, even if he smoked like a chimney and wore his hair too long. He had strong features and kissable lips and god, she felt a sudden twinge of desire running through her and averted her eyes.  
  
"Do you believe in vampires?" she asked suddenly.  
  
He glanced at her. "I don't *not* believe in vampires."  
  
She nodded. "Fair enough." She sighed. "My whole life has revolved around the supernatural, ever since I was fifteen."  
  
Liam graced her with a lopsided smiled, and her heart caught in her throat. "'Cause you're so old now."  
  
Buffy laughed. "No, I guess not...but God, it seems like forever. I mean, I'm only seventeen..." Her voice softened, became sad. "But I feel so old."  
  
He reached out and clasped her hands. "What about your friends."  
  
The first real smiled he'd seen on her lit her face. "They're great. Willow, that's my best friend, is a witch, and she's great with computers. Really smart. Her boyfriend's a werewolf. That's Oz, he's the guitarist for Dingoes Ate My Baby."  
  
"That's a */band?/*?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Buffy giggled and nodded. "Yeah, they're pretty good...well, they're...okay...ish." She tucked her hair behind her ear, keeping her hand in his. "Xander's a goofball, and Cordy's...Xander's girlfriend."  
  
He smirked. "That's all the definition she gets?"  
  
Buffy leaned her head back. "I don't exactly know */how/* to describe Cordy. I mean, yeah, she's Xander's girlfriend, and a complete bitch, but...she's...Cordy."  
  
Liam nodded. "And?"  
  
"And there's Giles," she answered, and he noticed her expression softened. "My Watcher."  
  
And his brows hit his hairline. "Your */what?/*"  
  
Buffy giggled. "That must sound */so/* bad," she lamented. She squeezed his hand. "Okay, here's the story of me..."  
  
TBC... 


	3. Liam

Title - Strange Companions  
  
Author - Paige  
  
Rating - PG  
  
Disclaimer - As. If.  
  
Distribution - Just let me know.  
  
Feedback - Please! I'll love you forever!  
  
A/N - Hyped on NiteQuil & ibuprofen. Great stuff.  
  
"Huh," Liam said when Buffy was done with her story.  
  
The blonde looked at him anxiously. "Do you think I'm nuts."  
  
He looked at her, seriously, eyes flickering between her and the road, and slowly shook his head. "No."  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief and squeezed his hand. "Now you."  
  
He sighed. "I take it you're gonna insist?"  
  
Buffy nodded, smiling brightly. "Uh-huh."  
  
Liam shifted his hands on the wheel and stared at the window. "My name's William Angelus Roarke, seventeen, twin brother of Lillia Roarke. Lil's a witch and my little sister, Kathi, she's a werewolf." He rubbed his eyes. "My parents are dead, and the three of us have been living for the past three years with my grandparents, devout Irish Catholics who have a strong dislike of everything. Especially Spike. He's too.too.wild for their liking. They only put up with me an' Lil 'cause we're their grandkids."  
  
Buffy cocked her head to one side. "Is that all?"  
  
Liam shook his head. "No. But it's all I'm gonna tell."  
  
She nodded. "Fair enough Liam."  
  
He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. He glanced out the window, saw the sun begin to set. "We'll probably stay in a motel tonight."  
  
Buffy dug in her pocket. "I have money."  
  
Liam shook his head and took her hand. "We'll take turns paying. Usually we sleep in the car, though." He glanced back over his shoulder. "*/HEY/*!! Wake up, you two!"  
  
Lillia yawned and stretched, sitting up to glance out the window. "Motel?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah."  
  
The dark-haired girl elbowed Spike, who sat up and swore as he stared out the window. He groaned and asked, "Motel?"  
  
Lillia nodded as Liam pulled into a parking lot. "Yeah, motel. Two rooms?"  
  
TBC... 


	4. Motel Nights

Title - Strange Companions  
  
Author - Paige  
  
Rating - PG  
  
Disclaimer - As. If.  
  
Distribution - Just let me know.  
  
Feedback - Please! I'll love you forever!  
  
A/N - Hyped on NiteQuil & ibuprofen. Great stuff.  
  
Liam yawned and flung his bag across the bed. Buffy was sprawled out on the other one, blonde hair in a halo behind her head, eyes closed in blissful slumber. Spike and Lil were out hunting up something to eat.  
  
They had gotten two rooms - one for Lil and Spike, one for Liam and Buffy - they'd drawn straws.  
  
He yawned and poked her when he heard the knock on the door. "Wake up, they're back."  
  
She echoed the yawn and sat up tiredly. "I'm up, I'm up."  
  
A moment later, Liam returned with a pizza and a bag of soda and junk food which he casually tossed on the bed next to the blonde. "Dig in."  
  
They ate, and then settled in on Buffy's bed and giggled their way through "Robin Hood: Men In Tights" on TNT. They turned off the TV and talked for awhile.  
  
"So are Spike and Lil always like this?" Buffy asked quietly, laying her head on his chest to listen to the beating of his heart.  
  
Liam chuckled, the sound rumbling against her cheek. "Yeah."  
  
"Mmm." Long pause, and she sat up, looking out the window, putting her in profile. "Are you tired?"  
  
"Suddenly not."  
  
She turned to look at him, then noticed the way he was looking at her, like he was wondering how she would taste. That thought made her blush right to the roots of her hair. "Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
He looked away uncomfortably. "Nothin'. Yeah, I'm tired. G'night."  
  
Buffy reached out and caught his wrist. "Wait.look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
  
He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers and slipping his tongue into her mouth. Buffy let go of his wrist and slid her fingers into his thick hair, loving the silky texture under her fingers. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "Been wanting to do that all day."  
  
Buffy drew in a shaky breath and leaned in slightly. "Do it again."  
  
Liam's dark eyes widened slightly, then he leaned in and kissed her again. His hands traveled over her back, her sides, through her hair. Hers wound a path through his hair, over his shoulders, down his back around his sides, up his chest. Then her shirt was gone and he was pressing her back into the lumpy mattress of their cheap motel room, his mouth traveling down her body, and she was arching and moaning beneath him.  
  
And then their clothes were gone and she was wrapped around him and he was inside her and she was screaming out, calling him 'Angel.'  
  
He collapsed on top of her, gasping for breath. "You called me Angel."  
  
Buffy blushed. "Sorry."  
  
Liam shook his head and pushed off of her, shifting on top of her. "It's no problem." He gave her a light, gentle kiss and rolled completely off of her. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, or anything, did I?"  
  
Buffy shook her head and looked away. "I'm sorry."  
  
He shifted around until he was on his side, his hand resting lightly on her stomach. "For what?"  
  
"I practically jumped you."  
  
Laughter. "I think it was the other way around, don't you?"  
  
Buffy rolled over to face him. "Wasn't I.bad? I mean..I've only had sex once, and he kinda.turned evil.afterwards, and said I was bad."  
  
Liam kissed her. "Sh, Buffy. It's ok. You weren't bad."  
  
She smiled shyly, tucking her head under his chin and pressing her sweaty body close to his, liking the way they fit together..  
  
It would be okay. Everything would be ok. Angel would forgive her.  
  
Liam gently stroked her hair as she fell asleep.  
  
TBC... 


	5. The Morning After

Title - Strange Companions  
  
Author - Paige  
  
Rating - PG  
  
Disclaimer - As. If.  
  
Distribution - Just let me know.  
  
Feedback - Please! I'll love you forever!  
  
A/N - Hyped on NiteQuil & ibuprofen. Great stuff.  
  
Buffy stretched, reaching out for Liam, half-expecting him to not be there. But her hands encountered his hard muscular chest, and she relaxed and gathered enough courage to open her eyes to meet his brown ones  
  
(so familiar why had it been so familiar to have those eyes looking down at her glazed over in passion as he moved over her in her)  
  
as he smiled her sleepily.  
  
She smiled hesitantly, suddenly shy, drawing her blankets up over her bare breasts. "Good morning," she said softly.  
  
Liam leaned over and kissed her caressing her through the hastily drawn up sheet, and she moaned into his open mouth. "You don't have to be shy around me, you know," he murmured after he had broken the kiss, his voice thick and husky with sleep.  
  
(so familiar why was that bed voice so familiar)  
  
He kissed her again  
  
(he even tastes familiar, cream and wine and whisky, sweet and sour, god why)  
  
and things were continuing along that track when they were interrupted by a pounding on the door. Liam got up to answer it, pulling on his jeans and leaving Buffy on the bed to gather herself together.  
  
(panting and wanting how can you want him you're only supposed to want angel just angel)  
  
Lillia was standing on the other side, smiling brightly, ignoring her brother's nakedness, and Buffy's for that matter. For the first time, through her dream-like haze, Buffy noticed a silver stud glinting from her nose.  
  
Spike wrapped a leather-sleeved arm around the other girl's slender waist and leered playfully at Buffy, making her blush. Liam glared at him, and he held up the hand that wasn't holding Lil in surrender. "Sorry, mate -  
  
(even his voice is familiar so familiar)  
  
-- but she's gorgeous, ya gotta admit."  
  
Liam ran an aggravated hand through his hair. "You guys ready to leave already?"  
  
Lillia shook her head. "Nope, we're gonna for breakfast. Egg McMuffin, want?"  
  
Her brother looked slightly nauseous and shook his head. "No, thanks, sis."  
  
She leaned around his muscular frame. "Buff?"  
  
(he called me that buff when he lost his soul switched he would call me buff to torment me)  
  
"Hey, Buffy? You hungry?" Liam asked.  
  
The blonde slowly shook her head. "No, I don't feel very well."  
  
Liam was immediately concerned. "Are you -  
  
(angel oh god I want you why did you leave you bastard)  
  
-- alright?"  
  
She looked up, forced herself to smile. "I'm fine, just a little -  
  
(tired god so tired let me sleep oh baby where are you)  
  
--tired, didn't sleep much."  
  
Spike coughed behind his hand, and she blushed at her unintentional wording, realizing she'd just opened herself to being the butt of jokes.  
  
Lillia shook her head and roughly pushed her lover  
  
(lover oh, are you so sure buffy so sure he's her lover)  
  
out the door. "He's an ass. Ignore him."  
  
Liam closed the door after them and shook his head. "Family. They make you crazy." He looked at her where she sat huddled on the bed. "You can take the shower first if you want."  
  
She nodded and rose mechanically, gathering her things and heading for the bathroom, leaving her lover  
  
(he's not your lover angel was your lover liam's just convenient)  
  
staring after her in concern.  
  
TBC... 


	6. Make Me Forget

Title - Strange Companions  
  
Author - Paige  
  
Rating - PG  
  
Disclaimer - As. If.  
  
Distribution - Just let me know.  
  
Feedback - Please! I'll love you forever!  
  
A/N - Hyped on NiteQuil & ibuprofen. Great stuff.  
  
Buffy leaned her head back, the not-very-hot-yet-still-as-hot-as-it-would- go water streaming over her body, mixing with her tears. She could faintly hear Liam wandering around the room, the TV playing, faintly over the rushing water. She broke down and started to sob.  
  
(oh god what am I doing here? Angel, help me)  
  
Liam heard her and knocked on the door. "Buffy, are you okay?"  
  
She cried harder, huddling down in the corner of the tub, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
(no no no no this isn't happening, oh god oh god)  
  
Liam swallowed hard and slowly turned the knob. "Buffy?" he stepped hesitantly into the room, and winced at seeing her curled up in the corner like she was. He opened the curtain and turned off the water before scooping her up against his bare chest with one arm, using the other to wrap her in a towel.  
  
(not angel, not angel god buffy why are you trusting him because he's all I've got leave me alone!)  
  
He picked her up carefully and she clung to his broad shoulders, using his arm around her waist as leverage to wrap her legs around his waist and pull him close as possible, her lips greedily seeking his.  
  
(please liam please help me forget help me please)  
  
Liam kissed her back without hesitation, not even thinking about hesitating, knowing she was using him, hating it, unable to resist the temptation, the pleasure she was just thrusting at him.  
  
He laid her down on the bathroom floor, still kissing her roughly as she fumbled for the button on his black jeans, damp from the water on her body, wanting him desperately, completely forgetting Angel.  
  
For now.  
  
Which was why she was doing this.  
  
She whimpered when he pushed her hands away from the buttons and pressed his face into her skin and sucking it roughly, causing his lover to arch off the floor and gasp, weaving her fingers through his thick dark hair, silky and  
  
(familiar again everything's familiar)  
  
soft in her hands.  
  
Buffy reached up and gripped his shoulders, arching off the floor to press his skin against hers. "Please, Liam, please."  
  
(at least I got his name right)  
  
He gripped her upper arms and pulled her back up to her feet. She gave him a confused look and he shook his head, leading her into the bedroom. He refused to fuck her on the bathroom floor, she was worth so much more than that.  
  
He laid her down gently and took off his jeans while she watch, lust in her eyes. Liam looked down at her and she held open her arms, ready for him. He laid on her gently, sliding in slowly. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Buffy froze.  
  
(oh god his eyes he has angel's eyes)  
  
Minutes later, Buffy collapsed back into the mattress as Liam rolled off of her, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. She sat up slowly, wrapping a sheet around her nakedness.but he didn't seem to notice his own, not bothering to cover himself.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
(was it.not good? no, I thought you were a pro)  
  
Liam turned and smiled at her, the light suddenly coming back to his beautiful eyes  
  
(angel's eyes he has angel's eyes)  
  
and he shook his head. "Not a thing, why?"  
  
She smiled and brushed a hand across his forehead. "You just looked distant, that's all." She ran a hand through her hair and grinned. "Now I think we both need a shower."  
  
He laughed and pulled her to him. "We should conserve water."  
  
"Oh, definitely."  
  
She forgot all about Angel.  
  
For now.  
  
Which was why she was doing this.  
  
TBC... 


	7. Do You Know Them Now?

Title: Strange Companions  
  
Author: Paige  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Distribution: Ask first.  
  
Disclaimer: Ha. Ha. Ha.  
  
Please, please feed me, cause this part is kinda.weird. Still.  
  
There was more pounding on the door as Buffy and Liam dressed. He swore and slipped his shirt on over his shoulders and opening it, glaring at Lil and Spike. The former was leaning lazily against her lover, yawning and blinking sleepily.  
  
"You two done boinkin' so we can go?" Spike demanded tactlessly.  
  
Buffy blushed to the roots of her hair. Liam hardly reacted at all. "Give us ten minutes, will you?" Without waiting for an answer, he closed the door.  
  
She smiled as he leaned over the bed to give her a brief kiss. "We better get ready before those two break down the door."  
  
She nodded and slipped out of bed, pulling on her clothes even as she watched Liam dress. The exchanged a couple more kisses before heading out the door.  
  
It was afternoon, dark, cloudy.rainy  
  
(like my birthday)  
  
with the requisite thunder and lightning.  
  
Spike rolled blue eyes towards the sky and frowned. "Wasn't like this earlier."  
  
Lillia yawned and fished the keys of the battered black car out of Spike's duster pocket. "Oh, well."  
  
Spike nodded, noting Liam's arm around Buffy's waist as they headed for the car. He leaned over and said something softly to Lillia, only his English lilt coming through.  
  
(that voice and accent and even his eyes.so familiar why so familiar)  
  
Buffy shrugged off the feeling and snuggled into Liam's  
  
(not angel not angel not angel)  
  
arms as they settled into the backseat.  
  
Spike cranked up the radio and he and Lillia started to sing along with it. Meredith Brooks, Bitch.  
  
(definitely a cordelia song)  
  
***  
  
Buffy yawned and stretched. Spike was driving now, Lillia dozing with her head on his thigh. Liam was settled back against the seat, eyes closed, head to the side. She leaned over, kissed his cheek, reveled in the warmth of his skin  
  
(not cold not like angel's not cold)  
  
and smiled, studying his face.  
  
It was amazing how much he looked like Angel. They could be brothers, really.  
  
She snuggled back up against him and then stared at Spike for a long, quiet moment.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, pet?"  
  
"What's your real name?"  
  
"William, why?"  
  
Buffy paled.  
  
William.  
  
Like the other Spike.  
  
The accent, the voice, the eyes.  
  
Lillia raised her head and glanced at the Slayer with terribly sad eyes.  
  
"Do you know them now?"  
  
TBC... 


	8. Reality Check

Title - Strange Companions  
  
Author - Paige  
  
Rating - PG  
  
Disclaimer - As. If.  
  
Distribution - Just let me know.  
  
Feedback - Please! I'll love you forever!  
  
A/N1 - There's a little self-gratification (not like that! Eww!) in here, sort of puttin' my name in print. Ignore it.  
  
A/N2 - Hyped on NiteQuil & ibuprofen. Great stuff.  
  
Buffy pushed away from Liam roughly, sliding to the other side of the car and huddling against the door. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
He fished out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, taking a long drag. He looked at her with a familiar half-smile and familiar pain in familiar dark eyes. "You know who I am, Buffy."  
  
She reached out and lightly caressed the side of his face. "Angel?" she breathed out, not quite able to believe her eyes. "And Spike?"  
  
The blonde shook his head, continuing to drive, and Buffy suddenly realized she hadn't seen another person or car the entire time. "Not Spike, William. Kind of.the soul." He jerked his head back at Liam. "Kinda like him."  
  
Liam.or, Angel, or whoever the hell he was, nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Buffy turned to Lillia. "If he's Angel, and he's Spike's soul, who the hell are you?"  
  
A smile dawned on the other girl's beautiful face. "You can call me Serafin."  
  
"The Metatron. The Voice Of God," Spike mocked, deepening his voice.  
  
'Serafin' kicked him. "Do I pick on your job, William The Bloody?"  
  
"I don't have a job, Serafin."  
  
Liam reached out and caressed Buffy's hair, running his fingers through the satiny smooth locks. "I've missed you, God, more than anything."  
  
Buffy smiled at him, caressing his face, running her fingers over his lips, staring at him with huge, teary eyes. "I thought you felt familiar."  
  
Spike snorted laughter.  
  
Serafin kicked him. "Shhh," she hissed, watching the pair with tears in her eyes.  
  
Angel pulled her towards him, catching her lips in a sweet, kind kiss. "I love you," he breathed, holding her tightly. "So much."  
  
Buffy tightly wrapped herself in his arms. "Where are we?" She looked at her lover with huge eyes. "I sent you to Hell."  
  
"We pulled him out," Serafin explained quietly, wiping her eyes. "He didn't belong there. And this.this is kinda like Limbo." She shrugged. "A dimension made just for you." A quick, bright grin. "Do you like it?"  
  
Buffy hiccuped out a laugh. "I love it, but why?"  
  
Serafin leaned back against the door, absently contemplating the ceiling. "Because we needed to explain a few things to you, and we didn't want your nosy friends around. Especially that Xander creep."  
  
"Sera," Angel chided gently, caressing Buffy's back.  
  
She shrugged. "Whatever. We needed to have you and Liam - Angel, sorry - in an environment where no one was going to die. We shrunk him back to the teen years, cooked up a life history, and decided to let you figure it out. How's that?"  
  
She leaned forward. "The world needs you, and you can't help the world if you're all busy competing with Angel for The Broodiest Person Around Award, being all guilt-ridden. So we brought you here -" she gestured around her "- to get you to snap out of it."  
  
Buffy's face crumpled up. "But I killed you!" she wailed, huddling into Angel.  
  
"He's going back with you," Serafin said gently. "So is William's soul. So you'll have to cursed vampires. Two permanently cursed, able to be happy vampires. Sound like fun?"  
  
Buffy ignored her, to busy concentrating on her lover. "Oh, Angel."  
  
"I love you, Buffy."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
TBC. 


	9. Home

Title - Strange Companions  
  
Author - Paige  
  
Rating - PG  
  
Disclaimer - As. If.  
  
Distribution - Just let me know.  
  
Feedback - Please! I'll love you forever!  
  
A/N - Hyped on NiteQuil & ibuprofen. Great stuff.  
  
Buffy yawned and stretched, hating the idea of waking up, when her head encountered something too hard to be a pillow and too soft to be her headboard or a wall. She opened her eyes, meeting Angel's huge brown ones. "Oh, God, it was real," she whispered, pulling him close.  
  
He nodded into her hair. "Yeah, it was."  
  
The spent several long minutes holding each other before Buffy gently pulled away. "Where are we?"  
  
"The mansion. Acathla's gone, but Spike's passed out downstairs." He smirked. "Did you hear Serafin say that he'd have a soul too, or was that just me?"  
  
"I heard it to." Buffy smiled slyly. "I also heard her say you could be happy."  
  
A slow, reverent smile spread across his face.  
  
A few minutes later, he was attending to just that.  
  
*  
  
Two hours later, Buffy came down the stairs, smiling and running her fingers through her long blonde hair. Spike was sitting on the couch, glaring at her. "I see you and the poof have been getting in on."  
  
She smiled, blissfully happy. "Yeah." She looked at him very closely. "What do you remember?"  
  
"Everything," he said mournfully. "I've got a bloody soul, and it's all your fault."  
  
*  
  
Buffy nervously straightened her skirt and nervously raised her hand to knock on Giles's door.  
  
A moment later, the Watcher's harried face appeared, looking ready to dismember whoever dared disturb him. Then he smiled, and yanked her into a hug. "Buffy! Where have you been?"  
  
She laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
*  
  
"Wow," Willow said softly.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy agreed.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"You said that, Willow," Xander snapped. He obviously wasn't happy, but Buffy couldn't bring herself to care.  
  
"That's 'cause it's very wow-worthy," the witch snapped.  
  
"So we're just supposed to let those demons into the group?" the boy demanded incredulously.  
  
"Maybe you can once you get past your petty goddamn jealousy," snapped a new, decidedly female voice.  
  
They all turned to see a beautiful young girl with a nose ring and long dark hair sitting on Giles's stairs.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Xander demanded.  
  
"And how the hell did you get into my house?" Giles demanded.  
  
"My name is Serafin," the girl said softly, smiling at the Watcher. "And I'm an angel, Rupert. I can come and go as I please."  
  
She turned warm eyes to the others. "You're all going to need to be very strong. And you're also going to need Spike and Angel, whether you like it or not. You don't have to worry about either one of them losing their souls. Steps have been taken."  
  
Xander snorted. "Why didn't you take steps the last time."  
  
"Because they didn't see me coming," Buffy said softly.  
  
Serafin smiled. "Exactly. I see you actually listened to Whistler. I was worried you hadn't."  
  
Buffy smiled gently. "I listened."  
  
Serafin took the blonde's hand. "You're not alone anymore."  
  
She nodded. "I know."  
  
The angel straightened. "Cordelia?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't make any wishes."  
  
The brunette looked confused. "Ooookay."  
  
"And love him while you have a chance."  
  
She turned to Willow and Oz. "Stay strong. The dark is coming."  
  
They both nodded solemnly.  
  
She looked at Xander. "Love her. You'll need it."  
  
Finally she turned to Giles before Xander had a chance to make a comment. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Jenny says hello," she said softly. "She also told me to say that she loves you, and that it wasn't your fault. It had to happen."  
  
"Why?" he asked, sounding broken.  
  
"Watch the signs."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"One other thing - don't trust Faith. And Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Be careful on your 18th birthday. Just stay in, huh?"  
  
"Will do."  
  
TBC. 


	10. You Gotta Have Faith Epilogue

Title - Strange Companions  
  
Author - Paige  
  
Rating - PG  
  
Disclaimer - As. If.  
  
Distribution - Just let me know.  
  
Feedback - Please! I'll love you forever!  
  
A/N - Hyped on NiteQuil & ibuprofen. Great stuff.  
  
"It was totally weird, Angel," Buffy said, leaning back in her boyfriend's arms as they snuggled on a couch at the Bronze. "It was like she totally knows what's going to happen."  
  
"She might," Spike said absently from his place near them. "She is the Voice of God or what the bloody hell ever."  
  
"Will's right," Angel said softly, kissing her hair. "We'll see what happens, love."  
  
The rest of the Scoobies came strolling over. Willow and Oz sat down on the couch, while Xander glared at Spike, who growled back, and Cordelia glared over her shoulder. "Check out Slut-O-Rama and her Disco Dave. What was the last thing he danced to, KC & The Sunshine Band?"  
  
Both Vampires and Slayer sat up straight. "I don't think that guy thrives on sunshine," Spike said softly.  
  
"Right," Buffy said, rising to her feet. The others followed suit as the girl and her toy headed out to the alley.  
  
Where the girl was beating her date into the wall. She grabbed Buffy's stake and did in the vampire. "You're Buffy, right? Thanks for the help. Couldn't of done it without ya, B."  
  
The group exchanged glances.  
  
"By the way, I'm Faith."  
  
THE END! 


End file.
